Bristol Palin
Bristol Palin (born October 18, 1990) is an American living person who appeared on Dancing with the Stars seasons 11 and 15. Her partner is Mark Ballas, born 1986. She is one of the contestants who placed third. She was one of the contestants to be the last one to be called safe, but she was originally eliminated. Bristol is also returning to the All-Stars edition in 2012, but she and Mark were eliminated in the fourth week of the show. She was on the show two times as of now. Her partner is the same in season 15. She has some children: Piper (born 2001), Track (born 1989), Trig (born 2008) and Willow (born 1994). Her scores are keeping lower than Sabrina Bryan's, but not higher from the judges because her dancing is the worst in the show's history. She placed third in her first time and appeared on the all-stars season. Her quickstep and her other dances on the first three weeks had a score of less than 25. Her rumba had a score of 14/30, the lowest rumba in the show's history and the season. Bristol was on the 11th season of Dancing with the Stars and the all-stars season. Wipeout Canada Bristol Palin was a contestant on Wipeout Canada. In episode 7, she and Sabrina Bryan appeared as guest contestants for the episode. She has appeared in every episode of the show expect Nicky Sapera's, Evan Cundal's, and Alanna Baker's. Bristol Palin was absent for three episodes. In Episode 3, Palin was saying "like a virgin". In episode 9, Palin was in for Chuck Skrok because of his injury. In episode 5, Palin was saying "Kelly Monaco" (she was on Dancing with the Stars way back to season 1 because there is less contestants). During the first week of the first season of Ben and Toad's Contest (Friday is DWTS, Saturday is Apprentice and Sunday is results), Whitewood was eliminated. In the second week, Trebunskaya was eliminated and in the third week, Burke was eliminated. Palin is currently participating in the second season of Heroes vs. Villains. She is on the Heroes team. Gallery Bristol and Mark Season 11.jpg|Bristol & Mark in season 11 Bristol and Mark Season 15.jpg|Bristol Palin & Mark Ballas in season 15 and they are the same partner from season 11 Dancing with the Stars Bristol Palin came in third place and made it to the finals because of her lower scores from the judges with Mark Ballas, and they lost the show to both Jennifer Grey and Derek Hough, also Disney Channel star and Lacey Schwimmer. Bristol & Mark's highest score: Paso Doble, Jive and Cha Cha Cha (27) Bristol & Mark's lowest score: Rumba (performance) (less than 15) Bristol & Mark's average: 22.6 Palin dances with the same partner and was voted out of the show in the season's fourth week by getting the second lowest score of week 4 of her rock and roll. Her scores are keeping lower than Cheetah Girl Sabrina Bryan from season 5. For two weeks, she was in the bottom of the average chart because of Joey Fatone, Drew Lachey and Helio Castroneves' eliminations. She placed 9th out of the 13 contestants. Bristol & Mark (second time)'s highest score: Rock and Roll (24) Bristol & Mark (second time)'s lowest score: Quickstep (18) Bristol & Mark's second average: 21 Palin was voted out of Ben and Toad's Contest in week 9 because she was not listening to that camouflage expert. She said "Get the comeback, Nicky Sapera or Evan Cundal" (at Arm Melter 16). Quotes *"Allen Ford, hello? I can't talk to you during the Arm Melter." (Palin talking to Monaco and Ford) *"What the heck is that b*tch?" (Arm Melter 16) *"Go! BEFORE I'm mad with you!" Career Palin is the eldest daughter out of Sarah Palin's children. She, Allen Ford and Katherine Jenkins are the only characters to have a head bang, not a ring. Palin, Bristol Category:Contestants Category:2008 Births Category:1964 Births Category:Females Category:Third place contestants Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Characters that get dancing Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:1994 Births Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Fired Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Season 11 Stars Category:Season 15 Stars Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Renfrew County Category:Contestants on shuffle 1 of Wipeout Canada All Stars Category:Ontario Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Contestants who danced to Pink